Interrupted Make Out Session
by Protection 101
Summary: Kevin has a breakdown upon discovering Veronica and Betty making out on his living room couch.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt: #11 (Location) - Keller House**

"Really!" Kevin exclaimed. "Seriously really?!"

Betty looked over Veronica's shoulder from her place underneath her on the Keller family couch. She blushed at the sight of her friend glaring down at them.

Veronica nuzzled a little more into her girlfriend's neck. She wasn't going to be interrupted from one of her favorite things in the world. She wanted her girl against her skin. She wasn't one to allow her wants to be interrupted.

"Veronica!" Kevin shouted in anger. "Stop mauling Betty and get off of her. Now!" His voice rose in pitch.

Veronica sighed as she lifted her head. She refused to move a muscle through. "Go away Kevin." She sighed.

Kevin growled. "Why the hell should I go away. It's _my_ house!" His arms crossed across his thin chest. "One that I didn't invite either one of you in. So you two are making out after you broke into my home." He shook his head. "I wonder how my dad can fill out that police report."

Veronica felt Betty push her gently away. She mewled underneath her breath as she allowed her girlfriend to push her up into a sitting position. She was extremely grateful that when Betty sat up she remained rooted close into her side. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We didn't break in Kev. Your dad let us in." Betty spoke.

Kevin looked around. "Where is my dad? I can't believe that you are foolish enough to a make out session in front of my dad ... when you aren't brave enough to have one in front of your own parents." Kevin's heated glare never leaving Betty's blue green eyes.

Betty blushed. "You dad had to run to the market. He said we could wait here for you."

"You don't have to be ashamed B." Veronica softy spoke in her girl's ear. "Never be ashamed."

Betty turned to look down into her girlfriend's understanding eyes. "I'm not ashamed Ronnie." She husked out her right hand rose to lightly trace Veronica's smooth skin.

"Damn it!" Kevin whined.

The two girls turned to look at their best friend.

"Kevin?" Betty asked worried.

Kevin sighed as he sat down in his father's favorite chair. "It's not fair." He breathed through his nose. "You two can make out anywhere you want. No worries. No problems. No concerns. But I still have to hid the fault that I make out with the same sex." He angry shook his head. "First I had to hide the fact that Moose made moves on me all summer. Now I have to hide the fact that Joaquin and I are dating." He banged his head against the chair. "When will it be all right for me; the only openly gay guy in Riverdale can finally be seen with his boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry Kevin." Betty softly said.

Kevin sighed. He looked her in the eyes. "I know what I said wasn't the whole truth Bets. I know that you two aren't free to make out where you want around town. I know that you are hiding your relationship still from your parents." He took a deep breath. "I just thought now that it's 2018 and the freaking Supreme Court has granted same-sex marriage ... then we wouldn't have to hide any longer."

"It's going to take time son." The three teens turn to the front door where Sheriff Keller was standing with two brown bags in his arms. "Oh and son if you want to make out with Joaquin here at the house ... then go ahead." He walked towards the kitchen.

"Dad ..." Kevin began.

Sheriff Keller stopped and turned to face his son. "I knew of you and Joaquin right from the start son. You really can't keep things from me like you think you can. Not when it comes to your heart and soul." He placed the bags onto the counter that separated the living room from the open kitchen. He walked over and sat on the end of the coffee table across from his son. "Joaquin DeSantos may be in the Serpents ... but so far his record isn't as bad as it could be. As long as Joaquin is able to live his life by his moral code then I'm sure that he's not dangerous for you."

Tears sparkled in Kevin's eyes. "Really dad?"

Tom Keller gently smiled. "Your mother had some serious words for me concerning you before she passed away son. I'm listening to them."

Kevin threw himself into his father's chest. Arms wrapping around his neck. He cried into his neck. He felt his father's strong loving arms tighten around him.


End file.
